Robin Robs An Inn
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Male Robin decides to be something more than a typical anime swordsman, even though he uses magic. Meanwhile, Female Robin's farting problem continues on, with ROB doing his best to help her out. Will Male Robin proof himself to be as much of a bad dude with attitude as he hopes? Will Female Robin stop farting? Will I stop asking you these stupid questions?
1. Chapter 1

The male version of Fire Emblem Awakening's Robin was at the newly constructed tavern that belonged to Falco Lombardi, who had left the business for a while but decided to come back after years of inactivity. Male Robin sighed as sipped some wine, shaking his head.

"I just hate it, Jerry! Hate it!" Male Robin complained as he placed his hands on his head, sounding exactly like George Costanza. "No one gives me respect! All they think of me is either 'who' or 'yet another anime swordsman'! It's infuriating!"

Falco smirked as he was pouring some more alcohol for the other adult Smashers. "Well, what do you want to do, white boy? Just drink your troubles away?"

"Nah. I rather read a dictionary for the umpteenth time." Male Robin rebutted as he slammed his right fist on the counter. "Although I'm sick of just complaining. I'm gonna do something, like..."

"Robbing an inn?" Barbara The Bat stated as she was cleaning up her guitar.

Male Robin laughed as he stood up, pointing at Barbara. "That's a great idea! Robbing a bank! I mean, inn! Yeah! Robbin an inn!" He then dashed out of Falco's tavern. "That will make a man out of me for sure!"

Barbara rolled her eyes as she kept on cleaning her guitar. "What a fat."

"...Fat what?" Falco remarked as he glanced at Barbara, with Female Robin stumbling in as she groaned, her arms folded together as she was hunched over, her stomach grumbling.

"Ugh... I don't feel good..." Female Robin groaned in pain as her legs trembled.

R.O.B., the resident Robotic Operating Buddy, approached Female Robin as he looked at her, moving his mechanical arms up and down. "Is there a problem, Female Robin?"

Female Robin closed her eyes as she released a bassy fart that echoed within the tavern, scaring off many of the Smashers as Falco groaned, frantically waving the air with his right wing.

"_Eyuck!_ Get out of her, you damn wind bag!" Falco snapped angrily at Female Robin as he pointed at the door. "It's bad enough that Peach and Palutena break wind, but now we don't need you to do it, either!"

Female Robin groaned as she glanced at Falco. "I'm s-sorry! I can't help it! I just feel so ga-" She then screamed as she let out another brassy fart, collapsing on her knees.

Falco growled angrily as he grabbed the flatulent Female Robin, chucking her out of his tavern as he pulled out a air freshener and sprayed it all over the tavern, it having the bread scent to match with the blue bird's love for bread, with ROB following Female Robin as the robot was willing to help out the flatulent woman.

...While Male Robin had already left the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, heading westward in the middle of nowhere as they were at a desert, with the white haired magic man determined to make something out of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Male Robin was still running across the desert in the middle of nowhere to the west as he was ever so determined to rob an inn. Only problem is that he had no directions as where to go.

"Hmmm..." Male Robin remarked as he stopped in his tracks, evaluating the situation as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Blast it. It appears that I am lost. I better take out my trusty book and have a look see..." He then pulled out his black book, going through the pages as he shook his head. "Argh... I don't think I have a spell for conjuring up direction guides. Damn it! Damn me!" He slapped himself in the forehead. "What would Ike do in this situation!?"

It was then that a flock of chickens ran right past Male Robin, knocking him down to the sand as they headed westward. Male Robin was then stepped on by the muscular Ike, who was chasing after the chickens due to his intense craving for the birds.

"CHICKEN!" Ike exclaimed as he was trying to catch up to the chickens, wanting to gobble them up piece by piece.

Male Robin let out a wheeze as his right leg twitched, squinting his eyes as the dust from the sand began to surround him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Smash Mansion, Female Robin continued farting up a storm as R.O.B. followed her, the two going through the outdoor garden in the middle of the mansion, with Princess Peach Toadstool and Lady Palutena giggling as they noticed how flatulent the magic user was, turning to each other.

"Man, she's really ripping nasty ones!" Peach exclaimed giddily as she held her hands together.

Palutena nodded as she snapped her fingers. "Hey, maybe we should give her some of your jeans, and then we can have an all out fart contest!"

"We could see who stinks the most!" Peach exclaimed as she held Palutena's hands together.

"Yeah! And we could see who would make the biggest brown stain!" Palutena added as her eyes began sparkling.

"...There's something wrong with you two. Seriously." Barbara The Bat remarked as she walked past Peach and Palutena.

Peach and Palutena glanced at each other as they simply shrugged at Barbara's comment, continuing to giggle as they kept watching Female Robin fart.


	3. Chapter 3

Male Robin was still in the desert as he was trying to see just where an Inn could be located, but having to figure out how to plan the entire thing out.

"Hmmm... I'm gonna need a codename to hide my identify... something like..." Male Robin gasped as he snapped his fingers, getting a grand idea. "_**Solendra Snaef!**_"

And thus, Male Robin from here on this point would go by his bad guy alias, Solendra Snaef. He knew that Solid Snake wouldn't mind since Snake himself had to get down on trouble if needed.

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Female Robin was continuing to fart up a storm as R.O.B. was doing his best to comfort her. Barbara watched as the two Smashers went by her, scoffing at how disgusting Female Robin's flatulence was.

"Ugh... that bitch really needs to control herself," Barbera remarked as she tweaked her purple guitar a bit, only for it to explode in her face as she blinked.

"You realize that I'm not fond of this either, right?" Female Robin shouted back as she held down her clothing, blushing in embarrassment as various NPCs populating the hallway pointed and laughed at her, causing her to groan as R.O.B. shook his mechanical head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will get better when we reach Master Hand's office," R.O.B. told her as they past Falco's room, with Falco Lombardi and King Bowser Koopa discussing their strange new techniques they had learned.

"Well, I have been practicing how to use other elements alongside by fire, and I managed to breathe out trees. Watch!" Bowser then took in a lot of air as he then began firing out firs, with the coniferous trees

Falco chuckled as he moved his hands around. "Heh, that's great, big B. On the other hand, I got gum that can shit lasers." He then took out some specialized bubblegum as as he then shaking it like a butt, then having it somehow poop lasers out of it as it made gaps though the walls and ceiling.

Bowser applauded Falco as the blue falcon took a bow, with the two having been impressed about each others' new techniques. But this story was about the Robins, and not them, and Male Robin aka Solendra Snaef continued to trek through the desert, hoping to find an Inn soon... and praying that he wasn't robbed himself.

...Robbed of his life, that is.


End file.
